One, Two, Yamcha-Cha!
One, Two, Yamcha-Cha! (ヤムチャおそるべし!!, Yamucha Osorubeshi!!; lit. "The Terrible Yamcha!!") is the eighth chapter of the ''Dragon Ball'' manga. The chapter's anime counterpart is the episode "Yamcha the Desert Bandit". Cover The cover features Goku, Bulma, Oolong, Yamcha and Puar. Oolong is shown running in the Diablo Desert and Yamcha are Puar are shown riding the Jet Squirrel. Summary Yamcha and Puar ride a Jet Squirrel up to Goku and Oolong demanding them to hand over any money or capsules in their possession. Oolong and Puar begin arguing when they realize they went to the same Shapeshifting Academy. Puar tells Yamcha how Oolong used to bully him, and that he had been expelled from the academy for stealing their teacher's panties. But as Yamcha draws his sword and continues to threaten them, Oolong convinces Goku to fight against Yamcha. Amidst their fight, Goku uses his Power Pole's ability to hit Yamcha. When Yamcha learns that Goku is the grandson of Son Gohan, he deems him a worthy adversary and decides to use his Wolf Fang Fist technique which sends Goku flying against a series of rock columns burying him in rubble. Thinking Yamcha has won the battle, Oolong prepares to make an escape transforming into a fly but is quickly stopped by Puar who turns into a fly swatter. As he is about to hand away his 'Size M' capsule, Goku emerges from the rubble. Continuing their fight, Goku attacks Yamcha with his Jan-Ken Fist but Goku admits he is hungry and no longer has energy to fight. Yamcha charges towards him when he suddenly realizes the presence of Bulma who is waking up from her nap behind a rock. Flustered, he falls over tells Puar to retreat. As they run off, Bulma shows interest in Yamcha and asks Goku and Oolong who that was. Back in their hide-out, still nervous about the encounter, Yamcha explains how he becomes uncontrollably nervous whenever there is a girl present. Appearances Characters *Note: Bold + Italicized = First Appearance Locations * Earth ** Diablo Desert *** Yamcha's Hideout Objects * Jet Squirrel * Yamcha's sword * Power Pole * Capsule Techniques * Wolf Fang Fist * Shapeshifting * Jan-Ken Fist Differences from Anime *A minor gag involving a manga panel being broken from Yamcha smashing into it after being hit by Goku's Jan-Ken Fist was not shown in the anime because of it being a different form of media. Censorship * In the vizbig edition the word "Panties" was changed to Undies. Trivia * This chapter takes place on September 6, Age 749. * This is the first time Goku has been in a fight were he was at a disadvantage. Gallery Yamchach8jetsquirrel1.jpg|Yamcha riding his Jet Squirrel to Goku and Oolong Yamchach8jetsquirrel2.jpg|Yamcha stopping his Jet Squirrel Yamcha&puarmanga.jpg|Yamcha and Puar Bulmasleepingindesertmanga.jpg|Oolong seeing that Bulma is still sleeping Dodgingyamchasword.jpg|Goku dodging Yamcha's sword Nyoibovsyamchasword.jpg|Goku fighting off Yamcha using the power pole Yamcharogafufukenstance.jpg|Yamcha starting his Wolf Fang Fist Oolongflymanga.jpg|Oolong transforming into a fly Puarflyswattermanga.jpg|Puar as a fly swatter hitting Oolong as a fly Oolongjustabouttogiveyamchacapsule.jpg|Oolong about to give Yamcha his capsule Jankenfistyamcha.jpg|Goku using Jan-Ken Fist on Yamcha Vol23EndYamcha.png|Yamcha thinking to himself Category:Manga Chapters Category:Dragon Ball Category:Emperor Pilaf Saga